


Rule #2: Curfew

by CreativeExplosion (WritersLife4me), WritersLife4me



Series: Kihyun's Guide to Parenting [3]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends jooheon and Changkyun, Gen, Interstellar unit, Parent Yoo Kihyun, Performance, Teenager hyungwon, Teenagers, Wonho's a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/CreativeExplosion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersLife4me/pseuds/WritersLife4me
Summary: Kihyun spent his days constantly worrying about his growing son.





	Rule #2: Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a new part!

Hungry workers flooded the cafeteria around 12 p.m., eating home cooked and or store-bought meals. The scent of warm rice and chicken drifted through the air as Kihyun sat at a medium sized round table at All-In Corp, the software company. 

 Kihyun could cook without burning the food and his kitchen and therefore enjoyed a home cooked meal often. Often, he was generous and brought extra for his good friend Wonho. Despite being from two different departments, their friendship had grown over the years.

“I think you are overreacting Ki,” Hoseok said, poking at the chicken in the Tupperware with his chopsticks.

“You sound like Hyunwoo.”

“That is such an honor. Hyunwoo is a great guy,” Hoseok said, voice filled with amusement.

Kihyun smiled, shaking his head. Today, like the other days, the topic of discussion was his constantly growing son. He sighed. There was a time Wonnie had been such a tiny boy, barely reaching his knees. Once upon a time, Kihyun held his son close to his chest, enjoying their quality father and son bonding time. He would tuck his child into bed, kissing his little forehead. But years and years later, things had changed drastically.

“Look, I don’t think you should be worried. Wonnie is a great kid. I used to babysit him all the time.” Hoseok said. “Remember when you were trying to date again.”

Kihyun ran his fingers through his hair. “Yes, please don’t remind me.  Most of the women didn’t like kids. And then the others, I felt no connection.”

Hoseok shook his head. “Everyone has preferences. Unfortunately, some of the women didn’t share the same ideas as you. It happens. I am happy you got back out there even for just a second.”

“Yeah.”

“And now that Wonnie is older, you and I should head out,” he said. “We could hang out, maybe go out to a club or—”

“What?” Kihyun asked, brows raised. “I’m going through a crisis and you want to dance?”

“Crisis?” Hoseok said, voice soft. “Kihyun, your son is just growing up. That isn’t a crisis that is the natural order of things. Kids grow up eventually.”

Kihyun knew he sounded ridiculous, but he almost couldn’t recognize his own son anymore. Maybe he was being ridiculous, because he could recognize his son’s sweet smile any day. But Wonnie’s hobbies were changing. It used to be they shared a love for cooking and he had his co-chef with him in the kitchen, but his son wasn’t too interested in being a co-chef anymore.

“I know just—maybe I should set a stricter curfew,” Kihyun said, stirring his chopsticks in the leftover kimchi.

Hoseok nodded, lips curling up at the sides. “I’m sure your teenaged son would be overjoyed with an early curfew. What is it by the way? 4 p.m. on weekdays and 8 p.m. on the weekends?”

“Don’t be ridiculous Hoseok. I would never let him stay out that late on the weekends.”

Hoseok shook his head, fishing a piece of meat from the container and into his mouth. He pointed the chopsticks at him, eyes crinkling. “You, my good friend, need to let your son breathe. I don't know why you are afraid. He is a good kid. Like I said I’ve baby sat him so many times in the past. He was and is still an angel.”

Kihyun nodded. “You are right. I shouldn’t be so afraid. He knows and follows the rules.”

“Right, so whatever Hyunwoo said, well, He is right. You don't have to worry too much about him. Besides, he doesn't really care about the nightlife."

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like how you are always siding with my brother.”

“Hey, he is wise. Besides, you can’t keep saying he doesn’t understand. He has a kid too. Yes, his son is much younger, but he has a kid. And he understands your concerns. But he also knows Wonnie is a good kid.”

Kihyun tried his best to let Hoseok’s words seep into his brain, but he was uncertain. He knew Wonnie was a good kid. His son had great friends who would never lead him astray, but he was a growing boy and sometimes kids surprise their parents or parent. He just wasn’t ready for the surprise. He gave his companion a bright smile to assure him all was well and then he went back to enjoying his meal.

~~

Kihyun stood in the kitchen, brows furrowed in concentration as he stared at the snack options in his cabinet. His son had his friends over and he was ready to bring them some snacks. He even decided to allow more unhealthier choices. Maybe they could order in some chicken. He smiled, grabbing for a bag of chips and a large bowl. The sound of feet thudding against the steps caught his attention. He chuckled. Teenagers loved snacks.

He exited the kitchen, leaving the bowl and chips behind.

“Hey, what is all the rush? The movies and snacks aren’t going anywhere,” he said, watching the teens enter the living room.

Kihyun’s eyes widened. He analyzed the attire the boys were wearing, all black and white head to toe and unreasonably tight jeans. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. The boys were dressed to go out, but he didn’t remember them saying anything about leaving for the night. Maybe he misheard their plans. He opened his mouth to ask where they were off to, but  his son stepped forward and he closed his mouth.

“I know what you are thinking,” Hyungwon said, crossing his arms. “Be home by 7 p.m, but can’t you at least give me a little break this time around, dad. Jooheon and I.M have a rap thing and –”

“I.M? Who is that?”

Hyungwon frowned, brows raised as he spoke. “Dad, we talked about this Changkyun wants to go by I.M now. And that’s with a period between I and M. Interesting right?”

“And what is wrong with your name?” Kihyun asked, glancing at the younger boy.

Changkyun shook his head. “Nothing, Mr. Yoo. Joo and I really like rapping, so I thought a nickname would be appropriate for that. Plus, I like it.”

Hyungwon nodded, eyes bright. “Yeah, I.M and Jooheon are so talented. You should hear them rap. I use to think all rappers were the same, but they aren’t. I.M and Jooheon are amazing. They are going to do great in the Underground tonight.”

“Underground?” Kihyun asked.

Jooheon said. “Uh oh.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. “Your going to the underground? I thought we discussed this. No. I don’t feel comfortable with you going out at night to some underground place. Its not safe. I am sure no one your age will be there. And what—were you planning to walk right past me? Sneaking out? I said no underground. My answer hasn’t changed.”

“Dad, please,” Hyungwon said. “It is not actually underground. And I would never sneak out.”

“Yes, Mr. Yoo, please reconsider,” Changkyun said. “Won is a great dancer and he can really sing. He is going do great I know it.”

Kihyun paused, speechless. Apparently, his son made plans with his friends to go to the underground. The Underground was a place he heard his co-workers discuss often.

Unfortunately, nothing he ever heard sounded comforting. The Underground was a place where mostly unsavory people went to engage in questionable behavior. In fact, he heard people get arrested at the underground once a week. Maybe there was music and performing, but there were also some other things he didn’t want his son around.

“I think it would be better if you all stayed in tonight. I’ll make your favorite, how about it?” he asked.

“It’s a Saturday night,” Hyungwon said, disappointment in his voice. “We already said we would be performing. We can’t back out now. Our names are on the list.”

“I’m sure they can find other entertainment for the night.”

“I’m eighteen, dad,” Hyungwon said, voice strained. “I will be leaving for University in a few months. Why won’t you let me go out with my friends?”

Kihyun closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper down. He was grateful he had a good relationship with his son. He knew many parents fought with their kid and or kids, but it wasn’t really the case for them. Occasionally, he would raise his voice and Wonnie would match him in volume, but it was less often. But Wonnie did keep to himself a little more and napped even more than before, so maybe they were due for a fight and he was deluded into thinking they were on good terms.

“Wonnie I –”

“Won.”

“What?”

“I go by Won.”

Kihyun’s eyes widened. “Since when?”

“Since I was ten years old. I haven’t been Wonnie in eight years. You just don’t want to admit I don’t like that name anymore.”

Kihyun shook his head. “And you stopped calling my brother Uncle Nunu. I think you’ve hurt his feeling by the way.”

Hyungwon rubbed the back of his neck, a flush on his cheeks. “Uncle understands. I talked to him about it and he knows I’m growing up. Please let me perform.”

Kihyun sighed, and then he spoke. “I’m glad you still like to sing and dance. At your age, I was also a singer and dancer back in the day. I understand. It is in our blood.”

Jooheon tilted his head to the side, nose scrunched in confusion. “Are you sure its in your blood Mr. Yoo? Because you dance a lot like a chicken and—”

Changkyun nudged Jooheon in the side.

“What? No.” Kihyun asked, eyes narrowed. “I’m a great dancer. Where do you think Wonnie got his talent from?”

Jooheon pondered, rubbing at his chin. “I don’t know.”

Kihyun frowned.

Changkyun shook his head, covering his face with the palm of his hand. “Great. Now we will never be able to go, Joo.”

Kihyun narrowed his eyes. At the age of eighteen,  he had been nothing but a talented teen. Even today he still was a skilled performer. He may not be in the best shape, but over the last few years he had exchanged his bad habits for good.

 Since his visits to the gym with Wonho, he had bulked up a little bit. He could still move like he used to back in the day. The eighteen-year-old kid hiding in him wanted to challenge them to a dance battle, but he decided he would save that for another time.

“Dad, ignore Joo. He doesn’t know what he is talking about. I mean he is bad at math, so really you shouldn’t listen to him.”

“Hey! No, I’m not!”

Kihyun shook his head. “Never mind, Hyungwon. I really—”

“Please, dad. I never get to go out to cool places.”

Kihyun sighed, eyes analyzing the three boys standing before him. Any sane parent would put their foot down, but Hyungwon may have been a little right. After all, his son rarely had a chance to go out like teens did. He never asked. In fact, he spent most of his time hanging around the arcade or at his friends’ houses. He had been to a couple of school functions, but never something like this. He would give him a chance to go out just this once.

He nodded his head. “Yes, but I want you to communicate with me. The first sign of trouble, you get in your car and you all drive right back here. You all will have a movie night instead.”

Changkyun chuckled. “Wow, Mr. Yoo, what an exciting alternative to a night out for a couple of teens.”

Kihyun, crossed his arms and raised his brows.

“I mean, thank you Mr. Yoo. Uhm—we’ll be back before 10 p.m.”

Kihyun winced but agreed. “Fine.”

“What if we stay out till 11 p.m.?” Hyungwon asked.

“No.”

Hyungwon nodded, he threw his arms around him, slightly towering over him. Kihyun frowned. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so conscious of his son’s diet growing up. Most fathers had a good few feet on their son. He couldn’t understand how his own flesh and blood was towering over him. Hyungwon broke the hug, backing away with a smile on his face.  

Kihyun watched the boys discuss about their night excitedly as they headed out the door. The door closed behind them and he wandered to the couch, dropping onto the soft couch. The impulse to clean crept beneath his skin. The boys said before 10 p.m., he could wait that long. It was only 6:30 p.m.

His phone vibrated, and he fished it from his back pocket. He read over the text from Wonho and rolled his eyes. He dialed the number, eager to discuss with his friend about his newest crisis.

“Yes, Wonho, hello?” he answered. “Yes, I’m fine. Okay, I’m not. I want to disinfect the entire house. Wonnie and his friends went to the underground. Yes, the underground. I just don’t know. I regret it now. No, that doesn’t mean I want to go to the bar. I’m far too nervous for that and—on second thought, never mind. I’ll get dressed and pick you up! What? Can’t I change my mind. Yeah, see you.”

Kihyun rushed to dress into a little more, scene appropriate attire. Last week he purchased a dress shirt that wasn’t so much his style, but he was brave enough to wear it. After he got dressed, he headed out the door, keys dangling from his fingers. A night out would be good for him.

~~

Kihyun  sat in a parking lot several feet away from the hustle and bustle of Gangnam nightlife.  He picked Wonho up within seconds of leaving his house. His friend didn’t live too far from him. During the short drive, he took the time to think about what he planned to accomplish. There had been a lot to think about.

Wonho glanced out the window, eyes analyzing the red and black neon sign. “The Underground. Kihyun, this isn’t that fancy bar in Gangnam. What are we—wait, are you spying on Hyungwon and his friends?”

“Spying sounds sneaky,” Kihyun said.

“Because it is sneaky,” he said. “You told them they could go to the Underground. You could have said no.”

Kihyun groaned, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. “I know, but Hyungwon had that look in his eyes, and – I’m weak. I’m a weak man.”

“He is your son, your kind of supposed to be powerless when it comes to him,” Wonho said. “If I had a kid, I know that would be true.”

“You’d be a great father,” Kihyun said. “I’m kind of shocked you haven’t settled, you know?”

Wonho shrugged. “Eh, who knows. Maybe one day.”

Kihyun eyed him. “Right, let’s go.”

Kihyun exited his car and then waited for Wonho to do the same. They walked across the street, eager to get inside and avoid the chill of the night. On his right, Wonho looked left and right, searching their surroundings like a bodyguard. He wanted to tell him to quit it, because he was making him nervous. But as soon as the arrived at the sidewalk Wonho stopped.

The large neon Underground sign cast an eerie glow on a set of steps below it. He glanced at his friend and gave him a firm nod. It was time to go in. As soon as they entered the Underground, he was hit by the stench of sweat and a little smoke. He began to wonder if clubs had always smelled so vile. He scrunched his nose, trying to move through the gyrating bodies. A hand brushed against his back and he winced. Maybe he was too old for this.

He sat at the bar alongside Wonho, turning down a drink. He didn’t come to get alcohol. He wanted to make sure his son was alright. Just as he was about to ask Wonho about the girls winking at them, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight shined on the stage. A young man dressed in a dark maroon dress shirt and tight black jeans stood on the stage, waving his arms in the air to get the crowd’s attention.

“Okay, everyone my name is Henry Y. , I’m your MC for the evening. And I would like to welcome some pretty cool guys onto the stage,” He said. “Their a little on the young side, but we don’t judge here. Right?”

The crowd cheered, raising their alcoholic beverages in the air.

“I reached out to them when I saw a video of them performing together on The Tube, you know the one,” Henry said. “They are phenomenal, and I knew I wanted them to come out here tonight. No audition necessary, so you know that means they are good.”

More cheers broke out as the MC powered through his introduction.

“Now without further ado, I introduce to you, my newest friends, I.M, Jooheon, and Won,” he announced. “Make some noise for Interstellar!”

“Interstellar?” Wonho asked. “They have a group?”

“Wonnie posts videos on The Tube? Since when?” Kihyun asked out loud.

A hush fell across the crowd as the curtain opened, revealing the backs of three familiar teens. On either side of Hyungwon, Jooheon and Changkyun stood flexing their arms. Jooheon turned around first, waving his arm and rapping into the mike, fire burning in his eyes. Kihyun’s eyes widened. Little Jooheon? He couldn’t believe his eyes. He used to babysit him on the weekends when he was a child.

“Wow, Jooheon?” Wonho whispered behind him. “Since when did he rap, Ki?”

“Wonnie had been talking about it a bit here and there, but I—guessed I never really asked about it more than that.”

Kihyun’s frown deepened further as his own son turned around, a deep voice resonating from him as he sang and danced to the music. He watched the large smile on his face as he spun around and moved. The crowd began moving and waving their arms, some trying to sing along. His eyes widened at all the support. He knew Hyungwon could sing, after all he was his father, but he never knew how passionate he was about it. He stopped performing for him around age twelve.

Jooheon stopped moving, pointing to I.M who had his back turned still. “Introducing I.M!”

I.M turned around, rapping with just as much skill as Jooheon. He even danced as well, matching with the pace of the others. He wondered if their parents knew how talented they were. Had they been in the dark like him? A new wave of concern washed over him as he realized he didn’t know about his own son. At some point during his son’s growth they had grown apart. And he wondered if it was his fault alone. He had both feet in the past at all times.

The cheers increased, and he found himself on his feet shouting and singing along. Wonho laughed, clapping and yelling the boys’ names. After a stunning solo dance from Hyungwon, the performance ended. Hyungwon and Jooheon flashed bright smiles and peace signs while I.M pointed toward the sky. The screams and cheers grew louder. He heard a few boos but he ignored them, eager to congratulate his son once he got off stage.

The MC got back on the stage, spotlight shining down on them. “Alright, okay, yes I know they are amazing. Now, when you told me about the song you said it was self-produced.”

Jooheon nodded, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Uh, yeah. We’ve been working on it a while and when we thought it was done we posted it to The Tube.”

The MC nodded. “A video that got 1 Million views in just a few days. I bet it must have even more views. You posted that video a couple of weeks ago, am I right?”

Hyungwon nodded. “Yes, sir. Uh—we were a little nervous, because everything else we had been doing was covers, but I think we did a great job. I.M and Jooheon are super talented producers.”

Kihyun smiled at his son’s politeness.

“Wow, so what should we expect from you boys then?” he asked. “Have you ever thought of being an idol singer, maybe rapper? I’m sure companies would love to have you.”

I.M shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just trying to graduate from high school first.”

The crowd laughed.

“Wow, amazing, these boys are the group to watch,” the MC said. “Who knows several years from now, you might see them on stage, touring the world. And it would have all started live right here. I would capture this moment everyone, because these boys have a bright future ahead. Alright, how about another round of applause for I.M, Jooheon, and Won. Make some more noise for Interstellar.”

A roar spread through the crowd. Kihyun watched men and women, ages twenty and older,cheer for the young boys on stage. He laughed, moisture collecting in his eyes as he clapped and hollered. After the boys headed off stage, he gestured for Wonho to follow closely behind.

They made their way through the crowd to the back. It was strangely a little hard to get backstage. Apparently, it wasn’t enough to say Hyungwon was his son. He had to open his phone and show some photos from last weekend to convince the man, who still didn’t seem convinced.

He walked down the concrete hallway and stopped at the dressing room with a notebook piece of paper taped to the door. On the paper it read Interstellar and he smiled. He knocked on the door.

“Please, please, no autograph, okay just one” Jooheon said, turning toward the door. “Oh! Uh—Mr. Yoo! Mr. Lee!”

Kihyun smirked. “ Just one autograph?”

Jooheon laughed. Kihyun gave Changkyun a wave and then turned to Hyungwon’s shocked face.

“Dad?”

“You were amazing,” he said, walking toward his son. “You—I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice how much you were growing I—I just got scared and—but you are amazing. You all are, they loved you.”

Hyungwon stood up, alarmed. “Dad, are you okay? Are you crying?”

Kihyun shook his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his right hand. He thought he stopped shedding tears, but he guessed he was wrong. It was upsetting to know that he barely knew he son. With every year that went by, they grew more and more apart. He promised years ago, when he held Wonnie for the first time, that he would never lose sight of his son. But somehow he still did.

“I’m fine, son. I’m just super proud.”

Hyungwon smiled.

“You all are so talented,” Wonho said. “What new idol group is out now? Whatever. Forget them. You boys are ten times better.”

Changkyun shook his head. “Thanks Mr. Lee, but the idol groups have trained for years. We’re okay. We can still improve. But I’m excited. Like, I think this is what I want to do, you know?”

Jooheon nodded, glancing at Hyungwon. “Me too, how about you, Won?”

Hyungwon looked at him as he answered. “I don’t know. It was fun though.”

“Don’t let me hold you back, Won,” Kihyun said, trying out the new nickname. “If you want to perform or join a company. Go for it. Please, don’t let me be the one to hold you back. I seemed to have been doing that all your life.”

“What? No, you haven’t been holding me back,” Hyungwon said, walking toward him. “How could you say that? Yeah, sure I was mad you wouldn’t let me go out, but I’m a teenager I kind of get mad about stuff like that. I want you to know I admire you so much. You raised me all by yourself. I mean yeah Uncle was there, but it was mostly you. That is amazing. I’m sorry if I seemed ungrateful. I never meant to seem that way. When I have a kid, I want to a father like you. Determined. Strong.”

Kihyun shook his head. “Please no more. I’ve cried enough.”

Hyungwon smiled, throwing his arms around his father.

“And Dad, please don’t beat yourself up about Mom anymore,” he whispered. “You are the best!”

Kihyun’s heart ached after the comment. It had been years and he should have gotten over his ex-wife. There was no reason to live in the past. But after every failed date or relationship he wondered if maybe Tiffany had every reason to leave. Maybe he was unlovable. He tightened his hold on his son, rubbing large and small circles into his back. He looked ahead, eyes on Wonho’s smiling face.

“See, like I said,” Wonho said. “He is a good kid.”

Jooheon pouted. “I want a hug too. I.M?”

I.M rolled his eyes, pulling his friend into an embrace.

Kihyun smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Kihyun smiled.

“But please trust me a little more,okay?" Hyungwon asked.

Kihyun pulled from the embrace, a sheepish look on his face.

Hyungwon crossed his arms, head tilted to the side. “I can’t believe you came all the way over here to spy on me.”

“Look, I was worried. And—Right, can we go back to the part where you called me the best?” he asked.

Hyungwon shook his head. “No.”

Kihyun chuckled. “How about, I pay you back by cooking your favorite food, shrimp?”

Hyungwon thought a bit and then smiled. “Okay.”

They exited the dressing room, heading down the hall.

“But seriously dad, you can’t do this again. We are kind of amazing performers now. Our fans might think we are lame if they see parents hanging around all the time.”

Kihyun shook his head, throwing his arm around his son. “Of course, Won. But I’m pretty sure your fans know your eighteen and still live with your father.”

Hyungwon blushed, watching a few people walk by. Kihyun laughed, throwing his head back. While they walked through the emptying club, Wonho broke into song, singing Hyungwon’s parts from their performance. Kihyun joined in, attempting the raps with little success. The younger boys begged them to stop, but they continued. As they headed out into the night, he couldn’t be happier. Just like the MC said, his son and  his friends had a bright future ahead. He was sure of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I was super excited for this part because it's a little different. And yes Interstellar! I was so excited to write this up. Hope you all like it!


End file.
